


Tempestades e heróis

by trashytalk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! in portuguese yay, Thunder and Lightning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/trashytalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi se encolheu mais um pouco contra a parede, abraçando sua pequena mochila. Não tinha medo de trovões. As paredes tremiam e o barulho da água nos vidros era rítmico e incessante. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando estar em casa mas também desejando que Hinata não percebesse o quão desconfortável ela estava</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempestades e heróis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natizilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natizilda/gifts).



> Uma fic em português :ooooo  
> Vou traduzir para inglês depois, mas espero que gostem abiguinhos brhue /)u(\

Um suspiro.

 

Hinata olhou para trás, ligeiramente preocupado ao ouvi-lo, afinal, nunca havia visto a jovem tão inquieta e encolhida. A chuva caía incessantemente e açoitava as janelas do ginásio, e ele estava se sentindo bastante culpado naquele momento.

 

\- Desculpa… Se eu não tivesse pedido para você ficar e me ajudar com o treino, você estaria voltando pra casa e…

 

_CABRUMMMMMMMMMM_.

 

Um raio cortou o céu escuro e pouco tempo depois eles ouviram o trovão, grave e estremecedor.

 

Yachi se encolheu mais um pouco contra a parede, abraçando sua pequena mochila. Não tinha medo de trovões. As paredes tremiam e o barulho da água nos vidros era rítmico e incessante. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando estar em casa mas também desejando que Hinata não percebesse o quão desconfortável ela estava. Depois de algum tempo, resolveu abrir os olhos e checar o que estava acontecendo, estranhando a ausência de barulho na quadra. Nunca era silêncio quando Hinata estava por perto. Seus ouvidos ainda estavam cheios por causa do barulho do temporal que caía lá fora, mas ela estava atenta a qualquer ruído. 

 

A luz piscou por alguns segundos antes de se apagar completamente.

 

\- Hinata?

 

Ele encarou a escuridão total por alguns segundos enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam com a falta de luz. Ouviu o chamado da amiga e voltou correndo até ela, os tênis fazendo barulho na quadra. 

 

Conseguiu discernir a figura pequena contra a parede, ainda abraçada à mochila. Ela estava um pouco mais distante da janela dessa vez, quase se enfiando no depósito para fugir do barulho e dos relâmpagos. Andou até ela e, parando logo em sua frente, agachou-se e colocou a mão na cabeça dela, movendo-a lentamente como se estivesse afagando um filhote.

 

\- Estou aqui, Yachi. Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou aqui com você. 

 

A jovem inclinou-se mais ainda sobre a mochila, protegendo-a com os braços trêmulos. A mão em sua cabeça era reconfortante. Seu coração começou a voltar ao ritmo normal. Seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão e agora ela conseguia ver a quadra e o garoto a sua frente com certa clareza. Não conseguia distinguir sua expressão exatamente, mas ainda assim sentia-se segura ali.

 

Afinal, ela não tinha problema algum com tempestades, e o que sentia não era medo, e sim timidez por estar tão próxima de Hinata.

 

Enterrou o rosto na mochila, repreendendo-se por ser tão tímida e covarde. Sussurrou. 

 

\- Desculpe te causar problemas.

 

Shouyou preocupou-se ao ver o comportamento dela. Não queria que Yachi se sentisse desamparada ou triste ou aflita ou culpada. Queria que ela ficasse bem e sorrisse daquele jeito que o deixava completamente desconcertado e sem reação.

 

Mas como fazê-la se sentir melhor?

 

Lembrou-se da tática que usava quando sua irmãzinha tinha um pesadelo e, não conseguindo pensar em outra solução, colocou-a em prática. Sentou-se de frente para Yachi e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dela. Chamou seu nome e viu quando os olhos dela encontraram os seus, enormes e brilhantes e cheios de vida. Sentiu o coração parar por um segundo antes de puxá-la para si, em um meio abraço meio desajeitado. Apoiou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

 

As gotas ainda caiam insistentemente, mas era possível perceber que estavam ficando menos violentas e mais escassas. Ele sorriu.

 

\- Já está passando… pode ficar tranquila!

 

Exceto que Yachi estava muito mais distante de estar tranquila do que antes. Tinha certeza de que estava suando. Tinha certeza de que seu coração ia sair pela boca e pular no meio da quadra. Tinha certeza de que Hinata conseguia ouvir cada batida acelerada dele, sentir cada pulsação. Tinha certeza de que assim que ele a soltasse ela viraria um saco de batatas, já que não sentia mais suas pernas ou braços, apenas a respiração rítmica do rapaz sobre sua cabeça e seu próprio coração ameaçando sair pela boca. Os braços dele a seguravam com delicadeza mas ao mesmo tempo estavam firmes, confiantes. Yachi soltou o ar que tinha nos pulmões e permitiu-se relaxar, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele e fechando os olhos. 

 

\- Você é meu herói.

 

Hinata não sabia ao certo o que ela tinha falado, ainda mais quando ela estava com a cara enfiada na mochila, mas entendeu como um agradecimento e sorriu. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, encontrando conforto um no outro. Os trovões ressoavam distantes e a chuva agora não passava de algumas gotas aqui e ali. 

 

Ouviram um ‘bzzzt’ e a luz voltou.

 

Ele soltou-a devagar mas ela não levantou a cabeça imediatamente. Preocupado, Hinata já estava abrindo a boca para chamá-la quando ela se moveu, devagar. Era como se ela estivesse acordando, exceto que estava muito corada e ainda estava grudada na mochila. Bem no meio de sua testa havia um círculo vermelho, sem dúvidas marca de onde ela havia apoiado a cabeça. Muito provavelmente ele também estava com aquela marca em seu peito. 

 

Era adorável.

 

Hinata inclinou-se para frente e deu um beijo rápido e inocente na mancha vermelha. E obviamente, só percebeu o que fez depois de fazê-lo. 

 

\- Y-Y-YACHI ME DESCULPA! E-E-EU NÃO FIZ POR MAL POR FAVOR NÃO ME ODEIE!

 

Yachi estava morta. Morta de vergonha. Mas, se estava morta, por que sentia-se tão feliz e eufórica? Eram mistérios. O motivo de Hinata ter feito aquilo também era um mistério. Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes mas em nenhuma delas encontrou as palavras que queria. Na verdade não conseguia encontrar nem uma palavra sequer. Não quando o garoto estava parado na sua frente, apavorado e vermelho, agitando os braços e no segundo seguinte estava ajoelhado a seus pés fazendo reverências e pedindo perdão incessantemente. 

  
Yachi riu. Teve um ataque de riso enquanto derretia um pouquinho por dentro. Ele era mesmo seu herói.


End file.
